


And Many More

by Missy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Parties, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Does Trinket celebrate his birthdays?  Vox Machina thinks he ought to!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HippieGeekGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ILU!

“Vex,” Scanlan said suddenly, his head tilted up toward the sun, “does Trinket celebrate birthdays?”

At the sound of his name, the bear made a curious lowing sound, and Vex cooed to her bear before saying, “I’ve often thought it would be a lovely idea, but I don’t know exactly when he was born. I could guess from when I came upon his poor mother in that cage, but…” She scratched Trinket behind the ears, “that wasn’t a happy time.”

Keyleth suddenly appeared beside her, bustling with her quiet energy. “Isn’t it coming up on the day you rescued him?”

“Hum!” When one was traveling the land, trying to protect it from villainous rogue dragons, it was hard to keep track of the days. “Why, I suppose it is.”

“Maybe we should stop at the next town and buy some supplies,” Vax suggested. “Trinket’s been a very good boy, he does deserve a party.”

“I’m sure it’s not because you want to see Gilmore again,” Scanlan said lightly, scratching Trinket behind the ears as he passed the team by.

“Gilmore and the others,” Vax said quickly. 

“I’ll buy the beer!” said Grog quickly.

“I knew you’d say that,” Percy smiled. 

“Any party worth its salt needs beer! And you love beer, don’t you Trinket?” he patted the bear awkwardly on top of his head with his meaty palm. 

The bear made a noncommittal noise and nudged at Grog’s palm, looking for something sweet to nibble.

“To town, then?” Keyleth asked.

“I suppose so,” said Percy, and the team continued down the pathway with new purpose.

**** 

Ensconced by the relative cheer of Emon, the team split up to gather supplies for the road ahead, as well as for Trinket’s party. They descended on the market like a hurricane, each running to a different location.

Vex found a bee farmer and started negotiating his exorbitant price for fresh combs. She had a feeling she could convince him to sell to her for the right price, especially since his cart was laden with honey combs and dotted over with drowsy bees trying to take extra sips. If she’d put thievery behind her in her maturity, she could at least 

Vax headed to Gilmore’s to negotiate for food, took in some private time with the storekeeper. There was laughter, a little time to catch up, before he decided to buy a cachet of salmon for his sister’s bear. Six would do nicely, though Trinket was slowly becoming enormous and would soon need a whole trough of salmon to please him, then he purchased for the rest of the party. Lining the fish on a rack, he was finally satisfied with his purchase he strolled to their pre-arranged meeting point.

Scanlan, meanwhile, found a cup of ale and a quiet spot to compose a special ditty for the party. He rejected several versus for not being quite blue enough, and then settled on a song about a mighty bear who protected his family with an iron paw. Yes, that would work. He just needed to find a beat...

Keyleth and Percy teamed up to find something fitting for the bear. Both thinking practically (and Keyleth with her tender heart), they sought to have ointment made for his paws, in case the road made them tender. An herbalist was happy to take their business, and they watched her crush the compound while considering buying the bear a sweet sugar cake. Percy was the one who found a baker to complete the task, and bought some goblets to use during the party as well.

Grog, unsurprisingly, had one aim: getting a transportable keg of beer at a good price. He didn’t even have to smash anyone to get the results; a brewer traded him a cask for some minor labor around the building.

It was a fair, fine trade. He didn’t mind having to carry a couple of large fermenting tubs across the huge courtyard to get it.

*** 

“You’re a big bear, and you ought to knooow you’re a super awesome super friendly guyyy!” Scanlan was singing to the party as they passed the beer around. The fish were roasting over the fire, and honeycomb dripped onto the bread Keyleth and Percy had brought to the feast. The cake was a large, frosted affair that was the same dark shade as Trinket’s fur. 

It was a satisfying party that went late into the night. The team leaned drowsily into each other, shoulder to shoulder, against Trinket’s fluffy fur. The bear was presented with each of his gifts in order and adorably gulped down what he was given. In the end the team itself was as honey-coated as their compatriot, and just as lazy.

They leaned up against Trinket’s surprisingly soft body, resting their faces against his fur, their bodies against one another, making a wall of flesh to protect them against the quite often cruel outside world, Scanlan’s drowsy singing floating over and around their sprawled limbs like a firefly with a very dirty mind. Sipping wine and staring at the star-speckled sky, they were relieved to find their comfort in the night, the silence and the drowsy snoring of their beloved bear friend. There would be no ugliness to haunt them this night; No dragon, no evil sprite, no world of untamed magic beyond their understanding, could possibly provide them the simple comfort they took in one another.


End file.
